


Начало нового дня

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Road Trips, Romance, UST, pre-get
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: Клэр и Лаки идут куда-то по постканону.
Relationships: Clare/Raki (Claymore)
Kudos: 5





	Начало нового дня

Все как прежде, но немного не так. И все равно — настолько похоже, что Клэр подспудно ждет: вот сейчас что-нибудь случится и она наконец проснется. Хелен закричит, что сколько же можно прозябать в этой скукоте, или Мирия тронет за плечо, напоминая, что теперь ее караул.

Слишком хрупкий и драгоценный сон, в котором Присцилла мертва, и почти все живы, и Лаки снова коротает дорогу вместе с Клэр — по равнине и предгорьям, по широкой дороге между полей золотистой пшеницы и по едва заметной тропе в старом лесу.

Все как прежде, но теперь Лаки идет справа и на шаг впереди, как будто именно он показывает путь, ведущий… куда-то.

Как и раньше, он берет на себя костер и ужин, в которых Клэр не нуждается, и устраивается спать у огня, с головой завернувшись в плащ, достаточно далеко, чтобы не обгореть во сне: кто-то рассказал ему однажды такую историю. Смешно бояться ожогов после всего, что им пришлось повидать, только Клэр думает о другом. Оперевшись спиной о свой клеймор, она смотрит в лицо спящего Лаки и видит мальчика из Доги, истощенного и вымотанного, но не утратившего стойкости и веры в лучшее. Однако с каждым днем сквозь эти знакомые, любимые черты проступают другие: молодого мужчины, не испугавшегося ни смерти, ни правды. Он так долго жил без Клэр. Сколько ему сейчас лет?..

Клэр признается себе, что не знает, как не знает и того, куда лежит их путь.

Лаки всегда устраивается на ночь по другую сторону костра.

***

Над горами плывут облака, цепляясь за дальние вершины на горизонте. Лаки смотрит на них, прикрыв глаза «козырьком» ладони. Его профиль на фоне неба будто чеканка по темному серебру, только нос чуть вздернутый — забавно. Клэр разглядывает Лаки: растрепанные волосы, разворот мощных плеч, легкий, неполный доспех.

— Не, — говорит Лаки беспечно, — обойдется. Не бойся, не вымокнем.

Клэр хочет сказать, что не боится никакого дождя, но только становится рядом. С обрыва легко рассмотреть круглую чашу долины: разбросанные у подножия гор поселки, квадраты посевов, три юркие речушки и россыпь прудов.

Эти места смутно знакомы Клэр: она бывала здесь, но не может припомнить, когда и зачем. Она поворачивает голову, чтобы спросить у Лаки, куда они пришли, и утыкается взглядом в его стальной наплечник. Слова застревают в горле.

Клэр как будто впервые замечает, какой он теперь высокий.

***

Лаки взял себе за привычку подавать ей руку на спуске.

Когда она чуть приседает, чтобы спрыгнуть с большого валуна, кончик меча за спиной легко чиркает по камню.

— Осторожней, Клэр, — серьезно предупреждает Лаки, оглянувшись. Ей вдруг хочется взъерошить ему волосы — так, как она никогда не делала, даже когда он был ребенком.

Мелкие камешки едут у Клэр под каблуком, и Лаки тут же ловит ее за локоть, как будто она в самом деле могла упасть. У него большая, крепкая ладонь. Сквозь рукав Клэр не чувствует мозолей от меча, но знает, что они есть — даже грубее, чем у нее самой.

Клэр не знает, что сказать, потому произносит:  
— Спасибо.

Ее поражает, как счастливо он улыбается в ответ.

***

Она сидит на берегу, надежно скрытая высокими зарослями осоки, и слушает щебет девушек, стирающих белье на портомойне. Ветер уносит слова, но Клэр привыкла прислушиваться: сквозь вой метели, лязг оружия и человеческие крики. Какой-то Деррик поцеловал какую-то Ханну, а она, глупая, позволила это из жалости и теперь никак не может от него отвязаться.

Солнце, светящее сквозь листву, бросает на руки Клэр пятнистые зеленые тени. Плеск воды, смех и ветер — было ли с ней когда-нибудь такое?

А когда в последний раз ее кто-нибудь целовал?

Сид, вспоминает Клэр с трудом, точно, это был Сид, наглый стражник из святой Рабоны. Она переводит взгляд на реку и видит макушку Лаки у противоположного берега. Его руки появляются и исчезают над водой, он гребет уверенно и тихо, будто подкрадывается, а потом выпрямляется во весь рост — и оказывается, что там, у берега, ему едва ли по пояс. Лаки выходит на расчищенное место. Клэр почему-то смотрит во все глаза: как вода отступает, открывая взгляду крепкие мужские ягодицы, и стройные бедра, и округлые икры — все такое… взрослое. Клэр удивленно чувствует, что краснеет, и еще — что ждет, повернется ли Лаки к ней лицом. Ей хотелось бы увидеть… все.

Он садится в воду на самой мелкоте, спиной к Клэр, и принимается увлеченно шарить руками в песке, а она вдруг вспоминает: вовсе не Сид.

Последний, с кем она целовалась, был Лаки — перед тем, как они расстались.

***

На ужин у них раки: оказывается, кое-кто умеет ловить их голыми руками. Клэр наблюдает, как споро Лаки управляется: кипятит воду, ловко вынимает кусачих тварей из мешка и бросает в котел. Раки тоненько свистят.

— Простите, бедняги, — говорит Лаки почти покаянно, — но очень уж вы вкусные. Вот бы еще к вам пива!..

Клэр улыбается и пытается представить себе, как Лаки дует пиво с рабонской стражей в трактире. У нее легко получается.

— Умеешь их есть? — спрашивает Лаки, ловко сливая воду, и плещет на раков холодной из фляги, чтобы быстрее остыли. Клэр заглядывает в котел: мелкие, красные. Воняют горячей тиной. Она качает головой, виновато улыбаясь: нет, не доводилось.

Тогда Лаки разбирает одного: долго перебрасывая из руки в руку, чтобы не обжечься, хрустит панцирем и под конец извлекает на свет божий совсем немного розового мяса.

— На вот, попробуй, — протягивает ей на ладони.

Этот доверчивый жест напоминает Лаки-прежнего — и вместе с тем совсем иной. Как будто приглашение к чему-то новому или проверка на смелость.

Наклонившись, Клэр берет мясо губами с его ладони и слышит прерывистый вдох.

На вкус так себе. Пожалуй, и правда бы лучше с пивом.

***

К вечеру следующего дня они заходят в городок Ханел — ратуша, рынок, два постоялых двора. Клэр знает все это, потому что наконец вспоминает: здесь она столкнулась с отрядом Джин.

Это не самые веселые мысли.

Лаки снимает им две комнаты в гостинице, и это изумляет Клэр: путешествуя вместе, они никогда не спали порознь. Впрочем, думает она, ничего странного: возможно, Лаки не хочет, чтобы хозяин подумал, будто они…

Кто они? Пара? Любовники?

Эта мысль окатывает Клэр, будто кипяток из неосторожно выплеснутого котелка, облекая в слова ее тревоги.

Через открытое окно слышится молодецкое «ух» и знакомый посвист клинка, рассекающего воздух. Клэр выглядывает — и застывает, не в силах отвести глаз. Лаки, без рубахи, отрабатывает удары в просторном внутреннем дворе гостиницы. Он тренировался и прежде, хотя бы раз в пару дней, но сегодня Клэр будто смотрит на него по-новому, замечая темно-розовые рубцы на спине и груди, оставленные Присциллой, и дорожку волос, поднимающуюся из-за пояса штанов, и то, как перекатываются сильные мышцы под неровно загорелой кожей.

— Эй, Клэр, хочешь со мной? — остановившись, Лаки задирает голову и смотрит ей прямо в лицо. — Разомнемся?

Клэр с улыбкой качает головой и закрывает окно.

Солнце уже почти село.

***

Ночью проходит действие пилюль, которые Клэр выпила перед городскими воротами, и все чувства обостряются. Кто-то из соратниц сравнивал это с тем, как ощущают мир хищники: волки, орлы, дикие кошки. Все те, у кого бывают желтые глаза — или вертикальные зрачки.

Сидя на нерасстеленной постели, измененным зрением Клэр видит, как в лунном луче клубится мельчайшая пыль. Она слышит шорохи большого каменного дома, как если бы он был деревянным и полным щелей: в обеденном зале внизу тихо звенит посуда, за стеной справа пожилой купец переругивается с подручным.

В комнате по левую руку спит Лаки. Его запах — ветры нагорья, хвоя лесов и плохо отмытый мужской пот. В нем больше нет детской свежести, отдающей духом кухни, где Лаки кашеварил для родичей. Зато есть другое: тонкая нотка смерти, горечь ответственности, капля безумия, толкающего Лаки на то, что он делает — идет вместе с клеймор бог знает куда, притворяясь, будто так и надо.

Клэр думает, что это запах Присциллы. Лаки рассказывал: они провели вместе много времени.

Это все еще колет, как заноза в сердце: он вырос с той, кого Клэр всегда хотела убить.

Лаки перекатывается по кровати, что-то бормочет, и Клэр вдруг думает о том, каково это — лежать рядом с ним, когда он стал таким. Утонуть в его запахе, как в мечтах об обычной жизни. Словно вернуться в далекое, полусказочное прошлое, где было место куклам в нарядах из лоскутов, болтовне с подружками и сплетням о мальчиках.

Как она обижалась в детстве, когда про кого-нибудь говорили, что он ее жених.

Клэр стаскивает узкую черную тунику и проводит пальцем по грубому шву между грудей. Соратницы зашили ее на совесть — может быть, даже аккуратнее, чем было, — но от этого нисколько лучше не стало. Края раны ровные, как под портняжную линейку, не припухшие, не воспаленные — два куска плоти, соединенные встык.

Конечно, Лаки снимает отдельную комнату и спит по ту сторону костра. Он добрый человек — самый добрый из тех, что Клэр знала, — и он обнял ее такую и ни слова не сказал, но это не значит, что он ее… хочет.

Клэр стискивает правый сосок двумя пальцами, трет, пока не становится больно. Свободная рука опускается вниз вдоль шва — к паху, где он заканчивается у лобковой кости. Клэр неловко трогает себя между ног: даже в темноте она видит, что волосы здесь такие же светлые, вылинявшие, как на голове. Наверное, это тоже некрасиво. Она не задумывалась. Пальцы движутся глубже, туда, где кожа нежнее и почему-то влажная, будто покрыта маслом.

Клэр бросает в жар: все верно, она ведь почти забыла, как это бывает. У нее никогда не было времени на эти глупости, да и предмета мечтаний не было.

Пальцы движутся уверенно и легко, словно у нее бог знает сколько опыта. Запах Лаки, кажется, просачивается сквозь каменную кладку и обволакивает ее, как если бы он сам лежал здесь, рядом.

Клэр не стонет — только со свистом втягивает носом воздух, когда между ног ее будто прошивает судорогой: удовольствие, сжатое в точку, расширяется, наполняя живот снизу до самой груди. Похоже на «пробуждение», только в сотни раз слабее.

Клэр подносит испачканную ладонь к лицу и вдыхает запах. Горячая тина и кислота едва забродившего яблочного вина. Прогорклый дух не-жизни.

Пусть так. Даже в разных комнатах — они вместе.

***

Утром Лаки заходит за ней, одетый в свежую рубашку, причесанный и побритый. Пилюли, подавляющие силу йома, делают все проще, и Клэр даже не краснеет, учуяв на его чистой одежде легкий, неотстиранный запах тела. Но это бритье — оно поражает Клэр. Она чувствует себя слепой и ужасно глупой: как можно было не заметить, что у того, с кем коротаешь дорогу, лицо все заросло светлой щетиной?

Они завтракают в трактире внизу. Клэр смотрит, как Лаки уписывает гренки и мясную похлебку, а сама едва съедает пару кусочков — даже в этом у них нет единства.

— Пойдем, — говорит Лаки, бросив ложку в пустую миску, и вытирает губы ладонью — два раза, хотя рот совсем чистый. — Пойдем, я покажу тебе, зачем мы сюда пришли.

На улице солнечно, как бывает только в самом начале осени. Они идут рука об руку по мощеной улице между рядами плотно стоящих двухэтажных домов, и из открытых окон доносятся голоса, звон посуды, шорохи шагов и скрипы мебели.

У людей столько забот, о которых Клэр почти не думала все эти годы.

Улица выводит к площади, в самом центре которой стоит фонтан, украшенный статуей белого мрамора. И тогда Клэр наконец-то припоминает все в точности: она не просто так оказалась в Ханеле. Она искала Лаки. Здесь она в последний раз слышала о нем. Здесь она слышала историю о богинях-близнецах, чьи статуи возвышаются над водой фонтана.

Лаки странно мнется, смотрит поверх ее плеча. Клэр не знает, что бы это могло означать. Вероятно, он хочет сказать что-то важное. Что-то о том, как все будет дальше. Клэр почти решается помочь ему, когда он наконец произносит взволнованной скороговоркой:

— Я не знал, где было бы лучше поговорить об этом, а после вспомнил о Ханеле. Тут девочка рассказала мне легенду о богинях любви, Терезе и Клэр. И я подумал: куда уж лучше.

Да, девочка. Клэр помнит ее: рыжая малявка с двумя куцыми хвостиками, вся в веснушках. Она ведь и ей рассказала, только откуда Лаки знать. Почему это важно?

А Лаки между тем ерошит себе волосы, как будто не знает, куда деть руки, и наконец-то смотрит Клэр в глаза. В его взгляде отчаянная смелость человека, который в одиночку собрался сразиться с чудовищем.

— Клэр, — он сжимает кулаки у груди, словно обороняясь. — Клэр, я не знаю, как это положено говорить, но, Клэр… ты выйдешь за меня замуж?

Клэр молчит, и богини любви молчат, и весь мир немеет на долгое мгновение.

Как же тихо. Как перед началом нового дня.

Она протягивает руку и кладет ее поверх кулака Лаки, улыбаясь и надеясь только на то, что хотя бы один из них умеет правильно понимать то, что не сказано.


End file.
